bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gary Smith
His Vest What's the deal with Gary having a uniquely colored vest? any ideas why? Bleh54 23:26, 27 July 2008 (UTC)Bleh54 :I don't know, maybe its the colour he likes. Dan the Man 1983 01:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe he conned the school staff into making a custom vest just for him.Bleh54 02:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Bleh54 :::It's to make him stand out considering he is the main bad guy —Preceding unsigned comment added by 74.13.95.119 (talk • ) Oct 31, 2008 Question Can he be added to free roam through hex editing? User:Mjs961 :Yes, you can also add the other clique leaders. --Simguy20652 02:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::One queston- how do you do that? User:Mjs961 :::Can somebody tell me which files have the information on free roam? I have the tools but I don't know which files to hex edit. Carlosvc92 ::::How do I hex edit? Gravyv321 UTC :::::The instructions to do so are on the Forum under Forum:Bully Mods Kate 00:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Free roam Gary Can you ever see Gary? Even when you are on chapter 6 Endless summer? In the original bully, he can be found in Blues Skies industrial park, in the mission slingshot, if you fail it you can encounter him. These are the only times he's in free roam I think.GSFOG14 13:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) In the BLACK LABEL ps2 version AND the PS3 port on PSN, you can find him in blue skies or randomly wandering the school grounds. In the Red Label PS2 Edition (Greatest Hits), and the HD versions on Wii,360 and PC, this glitch was fixed. Dont ask why the glitch was fixed in the 2008 versions but is present in the 2013 port to PS3. No idea. Can only assume the port is a simple emulated copy. The Real Shinichi Kudo (talk) 05:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) that bitch when you begin the mission "that bitch" he greets you outside to put a stink bomb in mandy's locker. i usually knock him out, just for fun. Looks better. Without the quotes. I am against them now. I might start deleting them. Dan the Man 1983 23:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Werewolf I don't know where this "Gary is a werewolf" nonsense got started from, but it needs to stop. I will revert any edit to the article that even mentions werewolves. Mc (talk) 17:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think it might be due to the fact that if you look in the mirror while wearing a werewolf mask you can see Gary's scar. HeadManiac 19:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Gary in Free Roam When I have added Gary into free roam using Hex editing, I have seen him frequently walking around holding hands with Angie. Oddly enough he is the only person she holds hands with. I keep wanting to add it, but I'm not sure if the content is relevent. What do you think? Kate 00:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :It could fit under trivia or meeting gary in free roam. Either one. Jenny Vincent♣ 01:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can he be humiliated? I was just wondering if he can be bullied during his free roam appeareances. Just to make sure Earnest isn't the only one who can't be bullied. ZakaryasX 12:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've successfully bullied Gary during That Bitch. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Was Gary actually a Sociopath? While he could've been one, he didn't strike me as one. I bet that he may've wanted to take over the school so people would respect him and was power hungry, so he would qualify as a Narcissist in my opinion. It's either that, or there was some backstory to him wanting the power so much. He has a scar on his right eye which could be a sign of him being physically abused at home in my opinion which could explain why he acted the way that he did with them needing to medicate him for it. He didn't strike me as being 'pure evil', even if he did come off that way. I'd like to see him return in Bully 2 to possibly explore his lifestory as it could actually be intriguing to hear. I wouldn't put my money on him being a Sociopath as it would've been more obvious. User:Titansfan345 : Remember in Help Gary when he says he should've stopped taking those pills ages ago? That probably had everything to do with him going crazy and turning against Jimmy. Also, he thought that Jimmy was talking crap about him behind his back even though he wasn't. So by him going "cold turkey" on those pills, he may have become more delusional and at the same time, more psychopathic. If he stayed on those pills, he may have never turned against Jimmy, but considering the fact he wanted to take over the school and all that, him turning against Jimmy may have been inevitable regardless. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 14:33, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gary's planned death A user has been adding a claim that Gary was originally planned to die during the game, and posted a youtube video to back it up. However, that youtube video doesn't cite any sources, it's just a guy talking, and the thing about youtube is that anyone can claim anything there. I've heard the rumor that Gary was planned to die before, but I haven't been able to find where it originated. For it to be stated as fact in the article that Gary was planned to die, we need either claims directly from the developers of the game, claims on a reputable website, or firsthand proof from the game files. Jeff (talk· ) 21:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I've heard that, too. I can try to look through speech files but other than just hearing it around Bully forums and sites and stuff, I've never actually seen concrete evidence of it. Soda (Talk) 23:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I think most of us have heard it, but I cannot for the life of me remember where I heard it as it was years ago I heard it. Would've made the game more satisfying if he had died in the end. Messi1983 (talk) 02:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::First time I heard it was when Hua Xiong told me that he'd heard it, but I don't know where he first heard it from and didn't think/bother to ask him. Jeff (talk· ) 02:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I added a mention of the rumor to the trivia sections. Said it wasn't unbelievable, but there was no proof. Jeff (talk· ) 06:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Can't find it. He probably heard it on Bully Board. Soda (Talk) 05:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Bully Board, ugh... Jeff (talk· ) 18:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::The first time his death was ever mentioned was here: http://www.bully-board.com/index.php?topic=17201.msg279670#msg279670 ::::::::According to Hua Xiong, Madman (a highly trusted B-B modder) was told by a Rockstar employee he knows about the fact of the death. There are no leftover files (like unused dialogues, subtitles or coordinate files) that make reference to him dying so it was probably a very early idea that didn't make it into any pre-release version of the game. To be honest I have seen some stuff here that doesn't have proof either (like otto saying fuck) but is still published so I don't see why this piece of trivia should be removed. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 18:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I would hope you understand the difference between a line that many fans allege to have heard, and a second hand report by one user on a message board about something an unidentified developer allegedly told a big-name-fan. :::::::::I would also have hoped you noticed how Otto's article specifies that he's only alleged to have said it. :::::::::Or that this article actually does mention the trivia point. :::::::::Then again, people are constantly taking information from Bully Wiki that's stated as guesswork and putting it in their garbage youtube videos as if it were undisputed fact. Reading comprehension doesn't seem to be a very big thing in the Bully fandom. Jeff (talk· ) 20:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Edit proposal 13:22, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Just a little tweak for the ADD pipe link as it redirects to Wikipedia's article for ADHD. This is my proposed edit: ADD Gourd Roger (talk) 13:25, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Gary's Looks Is it just me, or does Garry's face remind me a lot of Neil Perry's from Dead Poets Society? It could be a reference, or perhaps I am alone on this. Leepdroon (talk) 22:54, September 22, 2018 (UTC)